Skye's and Ocean's
by Blue.eyed-Brown.haired-Glader
Summary: "Well aren't you two just... Elemental." Skye finds out that her mother and father have been keeping things (like who her mother and father really are) from her, and her secret in the cove is threatened by her true parentage. When she finally meets the elusive Sapphire, who is also supposed to be her mother, will she turn her back on them, or work with them to help heal Ingo?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! I don't own Ingo, because Helen Dunmore does. This is just an idea from the idea bunny, and I wanted to know what people thought of it. I mean, I like to know what people think, but chances are I might continue it anyway, because otherwise I'll act like the freaky little insomniac I am and not be able to sleep for giving up on these character's futures!  
**

* * *

"I'm adopted." The words ring through my head like a horrific bell.

Marcus sat on the bed beside me, clutching my hand. Tears were rolling down his young face, and I hugged him tightly, only wishing that I could exert so much of my emotion.

"I'm sorry, Skye, I didn't mean to overhear or anything, but Mum and Dad were talking loudly."

"What else did they say Marcus?" I held him away from me, searching his face.

"Nothing." But I saw his eyes glance down and to the left, a sure sign that he was lying.

"Well, they were just saying some weird things about the sea, something about 'where it all began'. Whatever that means. They want to move away. Away from the sea." When Marcus said this, my heart plummeted straight from my chest, down through my stomach, and possibly across the world into China.

We couldn't move away, we just couldn't. Besides the fact that all my friends and school was here, I had a secret, one that I wasn't about to let anyone know I had. I got to my feet, and raced down the stairs, just as I heard Mum storm out of the front door. Dad had his hands braced on the kitchen counter, his back to me, and I could see tension radiating through his body.

"Dad?" I say tentatively. He straightens up, and clears his face before meeting my gaze.

"What's up, Skye? Are you alright?" Obviously I wasn't hiding my inner turmoil very well.

"Am I adopted?" The question came out quicker, and squeakier, than I'd intended.

Dad sucked in his breath.

"Sit at the table, and I'll make you a hot chocolate." He said, his eyes pleading. I acquiesced.

"Will you answer my question though?" He just nodded, and began bustling about the kitchen, pulling things out of cupboards.

"You're not adopted." Dad finally said, his voice slow and even.

"But Marcus overheard you guys talking – " He holds up a hand to silence me, before placing the mug of milk in the microwave.

"You're not adopted, that much is true, but you're also not my biological daughter, nor are you Rainbow's." I couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

If I'm not adopted, and I'm not their daughter, than who am I? The man I've believed to be my father for nearly sixteen years stood up, and walked over to a cabinet I had never opened, because it was locked with a key he wore around his neck. When he opened the wooden door, I saw a tiny coral mermaid, and it intrigued me, but he pulled out a photo album before locking the door again. It seemed he'd totally forgotten about the hot chocolate he'd promised me. I didn't mention it in fear of distracting him from the precious truths I was about to learn.

He opened it, and pushed it over to me. There was a picture there were three people in it. My mother was maybe fourteen, and was evidently having the time of her life, with her hands free and arms raised towards the sky, I'd never seen her so happy. She was receiving a piggy back from a sixteen year old who must have been my father. His brown eyes were alive with a glorious fire, and he was laughing. This wasn't what caught my attention though. A girl, blatantly related to my father, was looking at whoever was behind the camera, and beckoning for them to join the fun. She had hazel eyes that were somehow also the colour of the sea. They were obviously on the headland just down the road from home, but the girl kept drawing my attention, she had the same hair as me; ebony and long, it looked tangled, but not dirty. She was happy. Very, very, happy. There was something on her face that must have been a shadow though; it almost looked like a ripple of water on her features.

"Who is she?" I asked, pointing to her, she was beautiful; I wished I looked like her.

I knew she had to be my mother, her hair and eyes were identical to mine, but I don't think I've ever looked that beautiful without trying.

"My little sister, Sapphire. She drowned just after you were born."

* * *

**IT'S ME AGAIN! Soooooo? What did you think, please rate and review. You know. If you want. No pressure. (Do it!). Come on guys (and gals), otherwise I'll write and write and write, and probably think you all hate my writing, so I'll write some more, newer, better stuff, and then I'll think you hate that, and then I'll fail my A levels because I'm writing all the time! xoxoxoxo  
~ -Glader.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I told you! I really have no social life, because apparently playing mahjong all day and then blowing off what is possibly the party of the season isn't sociable, and while my knee heals, you guys are going to have to deal with me because I can't go to Tae-Kwon Do. I don't own Ingo or Sapphire, or Faro or Conor, or Rainbow, or Mordowrgi, I just own the thoughts in my head.**

* * *

"Sapphire. Sapphire." The name had a ring to it.I liked it. What I didn't like was that I hadn't known the entire time. "Why didn't you tell me I was your niece?" I asked Dad (Uncle Conor? What was I supposed to call him?)

"Because, Skye, you're still our daughter. We've loved you since the day you were born, and we've never thought of you as our niece. Please understand, we never thought you would need to know." His eyes were pleading, but I was livid.

How could they do this to me?

"Never need to know? Isn't it my _right _to know who I am? Who are you to think I didn't need to know? And, and this girl, Sapphire, she's my mother. Not Rainbow, not even some stranger who gave me up. Sapphire. And she died. Don't you think, as her own _brother_, she would have liked to know her daughter was raised in the knowledge of who she was?"

"Trust me when I say that she very much would not have ever liked the idea of you knowing who you are." His words stung, like I was a small child who couldn't be trusted to keep a secret.

Even worse though, I had always wished for extended family, an aunt, uncle, maybe some cousins to play with as I grew up, now I knew I'd always had that, but Marcus was my brother. He could never be anything else. I'd always wondered why I had such strange eyes. Conor's (I was now refusing to call them Mum and Dad in my head) were a dark, rich, brown, and Rainbow's a clear, glorious blue. Marcus was the blonde haired and blue eyed cherub, with his tan skin and easy manner. I was the rebellious one, just a few shades paler than Marcus, with dark hair and strange eyes, and of course my short temper that couldn't be attributed to either Rainbow or Conor. All of my friends and I joke about thinking we must be adopted, because we're nothing like our families, knowing it's true is much more different. Then another thought hit me.

"Who's my father?"I asked Conor, narrowing my eyes, he just said my mother died.

"Mal." _Mal_. The name that changed everything.

"As in Uncle Mal?" Was my world completely turning on its head?

I wasn't sure I could take it if Conor told me any more shocking news.

"Is there anything else I need to know? Maybe I'm not actually on earth, but in some kind of wacked up alien research facility where you just want to destroy everything." I stood up without waiting for an answer, and stormed out the door.

I knew the path well, along the track, hidden from sight, over the lip, down the cliff, across the rocks, and finally I'm there, rushing along the flat white sand, looking for a head that I know will be there. He's always waiting for me. Ocean. I first wanted to laugh when he told me his name, but I didn't, because he wasn't joking.

"Skye!" He greets me jovially, and pulls me up, being careful not to slip off his own perch. If you saw him from the beach, he would just look like a boy with a wetsuit pulled down to his waist. But he's not, a long, strong, powerful tail extends from his waist, and makes my scrawny legs look feeble in comparison. Forget cleft, I was knock-kneed with no definition, and definitely not the elegance of a tail.

"What's wrong, Skye? You're not usually so quiet." He asks, his head tilting to the side, and his dark hair falling from behind his back.

It reaches to his shoulders, and some days it's so shiny I just want to run my fingers through it, but I wouldn't dare. This boy may be my best friend, but I think that might be a bit forward.

"I just found out that my father is really my uncle." I stated, my eyes downcast.

"How does that work?" he was curious, I saw the light of it in his brown eyes, but I didn't really want to tell him.

"It's complicated. But my mother is some girl who died just after I was born. Her name was Sapphire." I saw something flash across his expression so fleetingly that I could have imagined it, but I knew I didn't.

"What do you know, Ocean?" I held his gaze steadily, putting on my most commanding voice, "tell me, or I swear, you'll be in trouble." He held out his hand to me to show that we would dive soon.

"I must show you something." We dove, and I hardly even felt the pain around my ribs, but my eyes still shut in pain as I let go of all Air thoughts.

When I opened them, Ocean was watching me with concerned eyes. His hair waved around his face steadily. Once he saw that I was alright, he let go of my hand, and powered away from me. I did my best to keep up, but it was tricky. I knew something was bothering him, because otherwise he wouldn't be acting this way. We swam and swam, until we came to some underwater caves. I could see gardens of kelp waving in front of them, and I knew this must be where some of the Mer lived. I felt honoured for being shown this place. A man was in one of those gardens, tending to it. He straightened up, and saw us approach, a look of recognition instantly in his eyes.

"You brought her. Ocean, how can I ever thank you?" The man then swam towards me, and pulled me towards him into a bone crushing hug.

I extracted myself carefully, and eyed up the heavily muscled man, he had to be less than ten years older than me.

"Sorry, who are you?" I asked, being careful to keep my tone polite.

"I'm your uncle. My name is Mordowrgi." I blacked out.

* * *

**PLEASE WRITE SOMETHING, ANY COMMENTS WELCOME. I AM SO BORED HERE ALONE, SOMEONE PLEASE TALK TO ME! xoxoxo  
~ -Glader **


End file.
